


Torture

by future_queen_of_earth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Death, Love, M/M, One Shot, Psychological Torture, Torture, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_queen_of_earth/pseuds/future_queen_of_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 14 of season 10 "The Executioner's Song". Things went a bit different and instead of killing Cain, Dean got captured by him.<br/>Sam and Cas will try to free him of course, but what if they're too late? Or what if that's exactly what Cain wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

He didn’t see him coming.  
They were at the barn, the one place where he was supposed to kill Cain.  
But it didn’t go as planned. Cain was just too strong, he guessed that happens when you have hundreds of years to practice.  
He stabbed Cain in his left shoulder, wich was supposed to slow him down, but Cain was faster he ducked away from Deans next attempt and then everything went black.

Dean woke up. What felt like 5 minutes later and couldn’t really get the situation at first.   
His hands where tied to a beam on the ceiling and his feet were dangling a bit over the ground.  
His had felt like someone had stuck needles into it from the inside and he had trouble breathing.  
He tried to remember the last thing that happened and the memories came slowly floating back to him.  
The little kid they used as bait  
Sam, Cas and Crowley waiting for him  
The first blade burning in his hand   
The fight and then...blackness  
Dean looked around in the little cell he was in, but he couldn’t really make anything out because of the darkness.  
There were no windows and he could barely see the shape of a door that was closed and probably locked, not that it mattered, he couldn’t get free anyway.

He sighed and tried once more to get free, but the ropes didn’t move one bit.  
He stopped as he felt blood that was slowly running down his wrists.  
„god damn it.“ He cursed under his breath and heard how croaky his voice sounded, maybe he was down there longer then he had thought.  
Dean felt a sickening sensation of panic, as he thought back to Cas and Sam who where there too, he just hoped they made it out in time.

The time slowly passed by and Dean driftet off into a strange state of sleep now and then, he didn’t know how long he was already trapped in the cell, but he felt himself dehydrate and he knew that he couldn’t make it much longer, especially not while hanging down a wooden beam.  
Maybe it’s the best for all of us, he thought to himself bitterly.  
He knew that he wouldn’t make it out alive and he didn’t pity himself at all, he knew that he deserved it.  
He just wished he could say goodbye to Sammy, maybe even to Charlie since she was literally the only person they had left and Cas.  
He never told him about his feelings for him, probably because he didn’t know himself what those feelings were, but it felt different.  
Different then the feelings he had for his brother and those he had for his friend Charlie.  
They were good different though, that much he knew.

He chuckled, the sound echoing through the dark room.  
Here he was the infamous Dean Winchester, dying while sorting out his feelings, how ironic.  
He would’ve laughed at that and probably never stopped, but he couldn’t bring up the energy to do so.

He woke up later with one single thought on his mind  
„That’s it, I’m finally dying.“  
He was about to close his eyes for the last time, thinking about the best memories he had with his little brother.  
The one time they snuck off while John was sleeping, just to go to a funfair in town.  
He had bought Sammy an awful lot of candy floss and went on nearly every ride with him.  
The many times he spent with his brother just sitting in the Impala driving through the country.  
A weak smile spread across Deans face as his breathing slowly got shallow, more memories floating through his mind.  
The first time he saw Cas, sparks flying everywhere, the wind howling around the abandoned building, himslef shooting at the angel who just gave him a smug grin and kept on walking towards him.  
The great frienship that slowly developed between them until it eventually became...more.

Those were his final thoughts and he was about to close his eyes, wanted to, wanted everything to end.   
When suddenly the door burst open and light started flowting into the room.  
Dean screw his eyes shut at the sudden brightness and unwillingly took a deep breath of the fresh air that came with the light.  
Maybe he was already in heaven, but that couldn’t be it, his lungs hurt at the feeling of breathing and it just didn’t feel right.  
So this must be hell, again.  
Not that he expected otherwise. He knew he didn’t deserve heaven.

It turned out to be neither of both. Slowly his eyes got used to the light and he could make out the person who was standing in front of him.  
It was Cain. First blade in his hand and a thoughtful facial expression.  
He wasn’t dead then, Dean thought to himself.  
But he probably would be in a few moments.  
Dean really wanted to say something, spit it into that bastards face as he normally would, but he couldn’t do it.  
His throat was completly dry and he barely managed to keep his eyes open.

„You know Dean. I was thinking about it. About letting you die here, but then again what a waste would that have been and not much fun either. Come to think...you wouldn’t deserve that anyway, such a quick death.“  
Cain said with a determined voice while he stared at Deans weak body.

Dean said nothing, he just hoped he would die now. Not wanting to give Cain the satisfacation to torture him, but deep down he knew that he had lost. Cain would never allow him to just die now.

He was surprised about what happened next, Cain stepped closer to him and pried his mouth open to...poor water in it?  
Dean faintly felt himself gulping down the water. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until then.  
The next thing Cain did was cutting through the ropes that where tied around Deans wrists.  
He slumped to the floor not able to move even the slightest bit.  
He hurt all over and could barely manage to keep on breathing without crying out in agony.

It didn’t really matter to him what Cain would do next. He was already broken and he couldn’t imagine one thing that could make this whole situation worse...at that moment.

He faintly realised that Cain held up a huge hunting knife and that he was stepping closer to him.  
„Now this I suppose, is going to hurt something awful.“ Cain said and you could hear the smile out of his voice  
Dean just closed his eyes and let it happen, he didn’t have anything left to fight for, so he just waited for the pain, but it never came.

Dean pried his eyes open and saw Cain standing there, cursing under his breath.  
The next second Dean heard it too, voices.  
Sams and Cas’ voice to be exact.  
Dean gave a little sigh of relief, but his feelings quickly changed into panic.  
They weren’t supposed to be here. Cain could kill them both.  
It seemed like Cain was thinking the same, because he just stepped back into the dark, knife still in his hand.

Dean wanted to yell something, but there they were.  
Sam and Cas. Both standing in front of him with a shocked expression on their faces as they saw him.  
He had guessed that he didn’t look pretty, but those weren’t his biggest problem at the moment.  
He wanted to say something, a warning, but he couldn’t bring out a word.  
So he just stared at the corner Cain was in, hoping they’d get the hint.  
Luckily they did and turned around in time for them to see Cain coming towards them with a kinfe in his hand.

Sam attacked him with his own knife and they both stepped out on the corridor, screaming and fighting like crazy.

Cas fell on his knees at Deans side and looked at him with a worried expression.  
„Help Sam.“ Were the only words Dean could breath out silently, but Cas understood, gave him a quick nod and wanted to get up.  
He was just about to turn around and help Sam, but he stopped dead in his movement and Dean could see pain spreading over his face.  
Deans gaze was quickly dragged to the point at Cas’ white shirt where blood started to soak through and Cas fell to his knees in front of Dean.  
„No.“ Dean breathed and could feel his heart shatter into thousand pieces.  
He looked up to Cain standing behind Cas, with a bloody angel blade in his hand, he looked down at Dean unemotianely.  
Sam was laying beside him, barley conscious.

 

„I’ll just bring your brother to his own room real quick.“  
Those were the last words of Cain, before he and Sam vanished into thin air, leaving him and a dying angel behind.

Dean wanted to cry out for Sam, for anyone, but he just felt a coldness taking over his body and looked down at Cas.  
He was barely breathing and had his eyes only half wide open.  
„Cas“ Dean said and felt his voice break.  
Castiels eyes fluttered open and he looked at Dean, he managed a weak smile and was about to say something, when his head fell back and all life emerged from his eyes.

Dean just stared at him, unable to say a word, he slowly felt tears building at the corners of his eyes. His vision was blurred, but he didn’t care.

„Cas.“ He whispered again, „please wake up.“ He cried.

„I love you.“ He breathed and at that he collapsed on the floor and everything went dark.

He tore his eyes open with a painful gasp and was confused for a moment.  
He was hanging from the beam again, Cain standing in front of him again, first blade in his hand.  
Dean felt the panic build up inside his body as he looked down, expecting to see his angel laying there dead on the floor, but the space was empty.

He looked at Cain again and saw him smiling at him.  
„What did you just do?“ Dean asked with a broken voice.

„Oh, I showed you a little dream, an example for the things that will follow. And I was right, was I? It did hurt, more then physical torture ever could,“

Cain seemed pleased with himself and Dean could feel relief for a second, Sam wasn’t captured and Cas...Cas wasn’t dead.  
The feeling only lasted for a second though.  
The thought of going through this everyday...he couldn’t bare it.  
Dean slumped down and didn’t care enough anymore to hold himself up he felt tears emergin from his eyes, but he barley noticed.

„please.“ He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I wrote in english. I hope you liked it and let me know if you would want a second part.


End file.
